1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a display substrate and a method of fabricating a display panel using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a display substrate, which may reduce manufacturing costs and improve productivity, and a method of fabricating a display panel using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels which are basic elements representing an image. Each pixel is provided with a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor switches a pixel voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer. The pixel electrode is connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor and faces a common electrode formed on the color filter substrate, and the liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween.
Such a liquid crystal display may be fabricated to have a slim size as compared to a cathode ray tube, but the liquid crystal display may have a narrower viewing angle.
Recently, in order to improve the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display, a Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode liquid crystal display panel and a Super-Patterned Vertical Alignment (SPVA) mode liquid crystal display panel have been developed. In the PVA mode liquid crystal display panel and the SPVA mode liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of domains are formed in a single pixel by patterning the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned differently in each domain. Accordingly, a step of patterning the common electrode is added to the fabrication process. Therefore, the number of masks and process steps needed to form the color filter substrate may increase, which may cause manufacturing costs to increase and productivity to decrease.